You and Me and Sammy Makes Three
by Justine Samulet Delarge
Summary: Remember when Sammy confessed his fantasy of having a three-way with Dean and Dean? (Don't worry, new SGaDM is coming. Did you read the two new chapters, renumbered as 39 and 40? They're called Rockhound and Pure at Heart. Don't miss them.)


Sam moaned, stretching his thighs wide open, impaling himself on Dean, nearly delirious with the pleasure of it.

"Jesus, Sammy..." Dean groaned.

"More." Sam's skin was sheened with sweat, hair sticking to his neck and forehead.

"You're sure you're ready?"

"Fucking more."

From the chair next to the bed came the sound of Dean's voice. "You're the bossiest bottom I've ever seen."

Sam's head whipped around. "Kept me waiting long enough. I did everything you guys said. Now I want it."

FutureDean stood and walked to the edge of the bed. "'S true. You did. You did every fucking filthy thing we told you to do." He smirked. "Plus a few you thought up all on your own."

Sam rose and fell on his Dean, and reached out for FutureDean. "I fucking want it." His voice roughened. "I earned it."

"Yeah, you did." Dean stroked his back, his voice a gravelly rumble. "Come on, dude. Stop holding out." He sent FutureDean a look.

FutureDean leaned in, took Sam's mouth in a fierce kiss. Sam cried out into his mouth, fucking himself on Dean harder.

"Hang on there, Tiger. I'm coming." FutureDean climbed onto the bed and slid up right behind Sam, between Dean's legs. He wrapped his left hand around Sam's chest and pinched his nipple hard, and worked a well-lubed finger into Sam's ass alongside Dean's cock.

Sam and Dean gasped.

"Gonna split you wide open, baby boy," FutureDean said. "I know you want it. But do you have any fucking idea how much it's gonna hurt? Both of us, fucking you wide open on our cocks?"

Sam trembled. "Please."

FutureDean looked over Sam's shoulder at Dean. "Our baby brother is such a fucking slut."

Dean smirked. "Don't I know it."

FutureDean brought his mouth right behind Sam's ear. "Gonna make you scream, Sammy."

Sam writhed at the feel of FutureDean's finger inside him alongside Dean's cock, cried out as he worked in another finger, stroking the underside of Dean's cock with his fingertips inside Sam. "Come on. Jesus. Come on." He reached back and stroked FutureDean's thigh. "I need you both."

FutureDean bit down on Sam's shoulder, withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Sam's hole, pushing in just a bit, pulling back, then in again. "Come on, Sammy. Let me in. Show me what a fucking slut you are for our cock."

Sam fell forward, hands clutching at Dean, and whimpered.

"Shh, sweetheart. Let him in. Relax." Dean stroked Sam's hair. Sam cried out and panted as FutureDean pushed his way inside.

"Yeah. There you go. Take it. Show us what a good little whore you are." FutureDean grabbed Sam's long hair and pulled it back hard. Dean stroked Sam's sides gently. "Come on, baby. So good for me."

FutureDean finally breached Sam's tightness, and slid inside him, pressed hard against Dean's cock. Sam screamed, screamed with pleasure, Dean underneath him, FutureDean behind him, stretched impossibly wide on both of them.

"Jesus Christ," Dean and FutureDean breathed in unison.

Sam trembled violently, collapsed onto Dean, unable to control his body well enough to hold himself up. He was entirely theirs.

Dean groaned, trying hard not to lose it in the first few seconds, feeling Sam lose it like that, Sam stretched over them both, his own cock rubbing against his cock, seeing himself over Sam's shoulder.

FutureDean saw Dean's expression and grinned. "Knew you'd love it." He reached forward and pinched Dean's nipples. "When we're done with slutty little Sammy here... I'm fucking you into the mattress."

Dean threw his head back with a guttural moan.

"Both of you. Get a grip. Don't you dare come." Future Dean pulled out nice and slow, fucked back into Sam slow, sliding his cock against Dean's. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Back out, and the long slow slide back in. "You don't come 'till I tell you. Either of you. Got it?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Good. Now get comfortable there, Sammy." FutureDean leaned forward and took Sam's earlobe in his teeth. "Gonna fuck you nice and slow. See how long I can stretch it out. Gonna fuck you until you're begging for it. Both of you." He bit down until Sam gasped. "And I don't mean the usual 'Dean, please, let me come.' I mean, actual fucking begging." Back out, and sliding back in, thick cock stretching Sam open.

Sam shook, hands grabbing at Dean's shoulders. "Oh god. Oh god."

"That's my good little slut. Christ, you're the hottest thing on legs. Wish I could take you back with me."

Dean growled, eyes dark with promise.

"Easy there, big guy. He's yours. I know." Back out, sliding back in with a little roll of his hips that made Sam and Dean gasp in unison. "It's just... fuck. Your Sammy is so..."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's back protectively. "Shut up and fuck us."

FutureDean licked the sweat from Sam's neck. "You're the boss."

He fucked into Sam nice and slow, pulled Sam up and held him against him with a forearm braced against his chest, brought his mouth to Sam's ear and whispered, "I know you belong to him, but tonight, you're mine too." He snapped his hips forward hard. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sam gasped.

"What's he saying?" A flicker of jealousy in Dean's voice.

"How fucking hot he is. What a perfect little slut."

Dean's face softened slightly.

FutureDean snapped his hips forward again.

"Oh god. Please. Christ, please, Dean..."

"And there's the first stage." FutureDean chuckled. "Got a long ways to go, sweetheart."

Sam moved into the second stage fairly quickly. "Please please, jesus, please, gonna die, oh god please let me come..." Dean wasn't far behind, driven past anything he'd ever known by the feel of them both inside his Sammy, seeing Sam's face, hearing all the sweet sounds and pleas he was making.

FutureDean just licked and bit at Sam's ear and said, "You're not asking pretty enough, baby boy." He rolled his hips, and brushed his fingertips over the head of Sam's cock, so lightly, until Sam was whimpering, flat-out whimpering, shaking violently, face and chest flushed red.

It wasn't until Sam's chest began to hitch and the tears started to flow that FutureDean showed mercy. "There we go..." he purred. "You wanna come for me, baby?" Sam shuddered, tears flowing faster. Dean glared at FutureDean over Sam's shoulder, tilting his head in that way that indicated FutureDean had best get with the fucking program.

"'S'ok, baby. You did so good." FutureDean stroked Sam's hair, and drew his other hand down Dean's chest. "Both of you. Did so good for me."

Dean felt a warm rush of pride well up within him.

"Gonna let you." Sam gasped with relief. FutureDean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, and pulled Dean's hand forward, brought it to Sam's balls, directed him to tug on them gently.

"So sweet." FutureDean's mouth brushed against Sam's neck. "So sweet." He rocked into Sam faster. "Wanna feel you come for me." His eyes met Dean's. "You gonna come for me?"

"Yeah," Sam and Dean moaned in unison.

FutureDean worked Sam's cock, not hard and rough, but gentle, fingers fluttering against the underside of Sam's cock where it met the shaft, fucking into him faster but not brutally. "Now. Come on. Now."

Both Sam and Dean arched their backs, breathless with the shock of how hard their orgasms hit. "Yeah. So fucking beautiful." Sam came wet and messy all over Dean's chest, which sent Dean into a frenzy, shooting hard inside Sam, every pulse of come surging through his cock throbbing against FutureDean's cock, and he was off like a string of firecrackers. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." FutureDean held onto Sam for dear life, matching Dean pulse for pulse, jet for jet.

Sam cried out louder, so slick and wet inside, both of them, both of them coming inside him, so wet, god, so full, and he came a second time, right on the heels of the first, or was it all the same orgasm, he didn't even know, just fuck and never been this good and _Dean_.

The immediacy of the pleasure subsiding, Sam burst into sobs. Great, wrenching sobs racking his tall frame.

Dean glared at FutureDean. "Little much, don't you think?" He wrapped his arms around Sammy, shifting his hips so FutureDean slipped out of him. He also slid free, but at least he was able to hold Sam.

FutureDean collapsed on his side next to the two of them.

Dean held Sam as he cried. "Sorry, baby."

"It's not like that," Sam choked out. He rolled on his back, reached for FutureDean, brought him close too. "It was just... intense."

Sam held both Deans in his strong arms, sobs subsiding. Finally, he turned to Dean and kissed him, soft and sweet. "Thank you."

FutureDean's mouth hardened.

Sam turned to him. "And thank you." He brought his mouth to his, kissed him so softly.

FutureDean blinked rapidly, and sniffed.

"Your Sam. He doesn't..."

FutureDean's jaw clenched. "No. Not for a long time."

Sam smiled, a knowing, sad smile. After a moment, he whispered in FutureDean's ear. His eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will that..."

"Work? Yeah."

The three drifted into sleep, too drained and sated to even think of going again.

In the morning, FutureDean dressed quickly. "My ride's just about here." He looked at them both. "I... um.."

"Us too." Sam took his hand.

FutureDean squeezed his fingers, then looked at Dean one last time before turning to leave the motel room and go back to his time.

Dean looked at Sam quizzically. "What did you tell him?"

Sam propped himself up on one elbow. "I told him to go to his Sam and say, 'I'm sorry I threw away the amulet.'"

Dean's breath caught in his throat.

"You think... his Sam will come back if he..."

"I know he will."

Dean was quiet for a long moment. "That was really nice of you."

Sam didn't say anything, just lay against Dean's chest, fingers playing over his skin.

"You know I-"

"I know."

Dean's face was furrowed.

"Dean. I know. It's ok."

Sam curled up against Dean, kissed his neck until the frown softened and faded from Dean's face, trailed his fingers once more over the tattoo of the amulet permanently inked into Dean's skin.


End file.
